Come and Follow Me
Come and Follow Me is the first official story in the Chipmunk Tour Saga series of stories by William Raymer. It was written and completed in 2008. It is a cross-over between Alvin and the Chipmunks and the two films in the Short Circuit film duology. It is also inspired in part by actual events-specifically the taping of Bob Barker's final episode as host of the television game show The Price is Right. It was originally titled The Moment of Truth in the teaser at the end of Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic. Synopsis It is one month following the wedding of Alvin and Brittany Seville, and the time has come to begin the "Chipmunk Adventure 20th Anniversary World Tour." Alvin receives a phone call from an individual identified as "Johnny 5." We are then given a brief explanation of the history of a robotics program that was derailed when a lightning bolt struck the recharging station of the five prototypes. Only one was damaged (Number 5), but it was later revealed that the damage was actually the awakening of self-awareness within Number 5, who would later become the United States' only robotic citizen, under his given name, Johnny 5. As the Astro MegaShip 2 approaches New York City (where Johnny 5 lives), we learn that radio disc jockey Jason Archer was kidnapped by forces working for Schroeder, the disgraced former security chief of the robotics company who built Johnny 5. He intends to use as the ransom for Archer's release the construction of five new robot prototypes by the father of Archer's girlfriend—Johnny 5's designer. Fortunately, Archer escaped and hid in an underground bunker where he located three of the other four robot prototypes and a green dagger-source of the powers of the long-lost Green Toon Force Power Ranger. After Archer and the other robot prototypes (nicknamed the "Three Stooges" for reasons best left to the actual story to explain) are rescued, Schroeder retaliates by kidnapping Jason Archer's girlfriend, Melinda Crosby, while she is waiting to attend a taping of The Price is Right. Following a search and rescue operation and the apprehension of Schroeder and his men, Jason proposes to Melinda during the Price is Right taping. Melinda accepted. A few days later, the story ends with the first performance of the Chipmunks and Chipettes' latest single, done in honor of Jason and Melinda's engagement. [[Sitch and Sensibility|And the Saga continues...]] Character Copyrights Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor-Owned by Bagdasarian Productions, Inc. Max Goof, Roxanne Martin-Goof, Lizzie McGuire, Ren and Louis Stevens-Owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jett Jackson-Owned by Echo Bridge Entertainment (as successor-in-interest to Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc.) and Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby-Owned by the Author. Stephanie Speck, Newton Crosby, Schroeder, Ben Jahrvi and Johnny 5-Owned by TriStar Pictures. All The Price is Right references-Owned by Fremantle Media North America, Inc. All Power Rangers references-Owned by SCG Power Rangers, LLC./Toei Company, Ltd. External links * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3997959/1/Chipmunk_Tour_Saga_Come_and_Follow_Me Come and Follow Me on FanFiction.net] Category:Crossovers Category:Chipmunk Tour Saga stories Category:Fan Fiction